sun_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Kev-Mas Colcha
Kev-Mas was born 47 BBY on Mindor to an Echani man known as Ric-Ken Clowe and a Thyrsian woman known as Karnu Colcha. Karnu was a Thyrsian slave on the resort world of Mindor when Ric-Ken, an Echani aristocrat came to the world on vacation. Ric-Ken was one of the clients at a brothel Karnu was working at and that is when she conceived Kev-Mas. Eventually Kev-Mas was born, into slavery as well. Early life Kev-Mas had a very rough childhood and was forced to grow up fast. Tempered by the fires of forced servitude and endless abuse, Kev-Mas trained in secret in the ways of his ancestral Sun Guard, encouraged by the tales told by his mother of their heroics in battle and helped along by a former Sun Guard who happened to live on Mindor and agreed to train Kev-Mas in exchange for a promise to one day bring them back to their former glory, free from the influence of the Sith. Kev-Mas was determined to fight his way out of slavery, and in the process free his mother and all the other slaves. Freedom Eventually, at the young age of 14 years Kev-Mas found his freedom, as he murdered every single one of his handlers in cold blood. Little did he know, news of this act attracted attention from a powerful man across the galaxy, and he watched him closely while he pulled some strings to make sure his plans for Kev-Mas were set in motion. At 16, Kev-Mas traveled to Thyrsus to compete in for a place in the ranks of the Thyrsus Sun Guard. This competition was a gladiatorial type match, with every man to themselves. Kev-Mas, being a half-blood he was looked down upon as an outcast in Thyrsian society and the Sun Guard conducting the trials even tried to ensure his failure by refusing to give him a weapon. Despite that, Kev-Mas managed to steal a weapon from one of the competitors and come out victoriously. He fought to the death against other candidates, massifs and kath hounds and came out as the last man standing. A slave once more However, Kev-Mas would not go on to become an ordinary Sun Guard. The man who had been watching him all along and making sure that his plans for him were set into notion was none other than the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. After his victory, he was sent to Sidious’ hidden Sith Stronghold at the Grand Republic Medical Facility, and forced into servitude amongst the Dark Lord’s personal attaché of Sun Guards. Kev-Mas was literally forced into servitude however. Defiant until the last and completely unwilling to bow to another master after his childhood as a slave, Sidious was left with no choice but to place a Sith amulet inside of him that enabled Sidious to have complete control over Kev-Mas’ will. Everything that ran through his mind, Sidious would know about and if he were to think of any thoughts regarding taking back his freedom, he would be hit with a powerful jolt of force energy; thus, reshaping his mind by force. This amulet was hidden with and attached to cybernetic enhancements that were necessitated after a show of force that injured him. Ironically, the very skills that had freed him from slavery had delivered him into the hands of the cruellest slave master of all. Eventually, the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire, with Sidious (as Palpatine) becoming the Emperor. Kev-Mas attracted the attention of Palpatine because of his force sensitivity, which he could detect merely from the tales of his exploits. As such, when the Empire came into being Kev-Mas was placed into the ranks of the Emperor’s Shadow Guards. Kev-Mas did excellent work as a Shadow Guard, and eventually he earned the favor of the Emperor himself, who inducted him into his secret order as one of his Emperor’s Hands. Unbeknownst to Kev-Mas (especially considering the fact that he nor any of the other Emperor's Hands knew of each other's existence) his purpose to the Emperor had more importance than a normal Hand. The Emperor gave him a higher security clearance than he normally should have had as an Emperor's Hand to better assist him with the common task of assassinating high ranking individuals of the Empire who were deemed as traitors. Any members of the Imperial High Command and even Inquisitors and members of the Emperor's Inner Circle that were deemed to be traitors were common kills for Kev-Mas, serving as the ultimate extension of the Emperor's will - a literal extension as well, due to his mind control. Twin Suns Battalion After the destruction of the first Death Star, the Emperor selected Kev-Mas to personally oversee one of Darth Vader's experiments, the Twin Suns Battalion, as it's commander. The Emperor saw using freshly converted Imperial Dark Jedi as battlefield commanders as especially risky, and assigning Kev-Mas as it's commander allowed him to personally oversee it with his own eyes and ears, and personally control it with his own will. Unbound fate After the death of the Emperor, Kev-Mas was finally freed, the kyber crystals in his cybernetic eyes turning from an angry red to a neutral silver as a sign that they had been bound to Kev-Mas instead of the Emperor. However, his freedom would not come so easily. As part of a contingency plan put into place if the Emperor was killed, the rest of the Empire had deemed him as a flight risk and sought to kill him. Kev-Mas managed to escape his apartment on Coruscant from an assassination attempt at the hands of an Inquisitor and several Stormtroopers and flee to Utapau with the help of Victus, a second Inquisitor who was originally supposed to assist with his demise. Upon their initial confrontation, Kev-Mas noticed from his combat style that he was a fellow Shadow Guard, and appealed to his sense of honor and brotherhood as a Shadow Guard to gain his support rather than his ire. On Utapau, Kev-Mas and Victus assisted with the planet’s liberation in exchange for asylum. However, it would not come so easily, as during the battle against the Imperials trying to reclaim the planet the two encountered some Inquisitors – one of which managed to escape. The pair of ex Dark Jedi had managed to fake their deaths during the escape from Coruscant, but now that an Inquisitor had escaped with the knowledge that they were alive they were sitting ducks and only put countless of innocent Utapaun civilian lives at risk if they were to stay. Also of note is that in the last moments of the battle the Rebel Alliance had come in to assist. Kev-Mas had been captured by the Inquisitor who escaped, Caiphas Coldrinn during the battle. Kev-Mas was rescued by Luke Skywalker, a Jedi. Due to the significance of Kev-Mas’ situation, it caused echoes in the Force to murmur all the way to the unknown regions. Kev-Mas was at a turning point in his life, going from being an agent of darkness against his will to being rescued by the savior of the light. Such duality had significant meaning to the sentient entity of the planet Zonama Sekot, Sekot, who took notice and immediately started to assist him and guide him in the right direction. Sekot sent Kev-Mas to the planet Dagobah, to test and see if he was the blank slate that he seemed to be and could be balanced after all. Kev-Mas entered the dark cave, and was confronted with an apparition of his former self, which resembled the darkness inside of him. Defeating the image despite great pain to himself, he passed the test. During Kev-Mas’ confrontation with Caiphas on Utapau, he revealed that he was trying to figure out how to take control of Kev-Mas’ mind with the amulet inside of his skull, and while on Dagobah, Kev-Mas was researching a way to prevent it, and he realized immediately that if Caiphas was to figure it out, he would need to find the information located at the Emperor’s Retreat on Naboo. Hastily, Kev-Mas left Dagobah and set course for Naboo. Unfortunately, Kev-Mas was too late, and he walked into a trap. Caiphas had discovered how to retune the amulet with a series of incantations, and as Kev-Mas battled through several Inquisitors to get to Caiphas, he made his chants and once he made his way to the aging Inquisitor he collapsed to the floor, to rise as a mere puppet of the Inquisitor. Or so he thought. Before Kev-Mas left to confront Caiphas on Naboo, Sekot had instructed him in the use of a force ability that was capable of channeling humility to minimize ones’ presence in the Force to undetectable levels – the art of the small. So, when Kev-Mas woke up aboard the Inquisitor’s flagship, the Executor-class Star Destroyer Dominator, he had realized that he still possessed free will. Thanks to Caiphas’ inability to detect Kev-Mas in the Force, he was only able to incapacitate him with the incantations, and his will remained intact. Kev-Mas used this to his advantage on the initial mission Caiphas had sent him on. Kev-Mas was given a TIE Defender and a squad of Shadow Stormtroopers in an assault shuttle, both equipped with a Stygium Cloaking Device, and ordered to assassinate a group of Thyrsian Rebels conspiring to free the planet, which was the homeland of his people, from Imperial control. Little did these Stormtroopers know, however, is that this mission would be their last and they’d be instrumental in the freedom of their targets. Arriving at the compound where the Rebels were located, Kev-Mas used the Force to choke the troopers to death, and went in alone, to make a deal. Kev-Mas granted the Rebels freedom in exchange for them to pass on a message to Luke Skywalker requesting assistance. Eventually, his call was heard. Luke Skywalker, accompanied by Victus had gathered a fleet together consisting of several Rebel ships (including Han Solo’s Millenium Falcon, and the famous Rogue Squadron) and numerous Imperial ships that were captured by Victus. They arrived in orbit over Thyrsus, and the battle began. Kev-Mas had managed to disable all but a few systems onboard the Dominator, taking it out of the battle. As such, the Imperials were severely outmatched and outgunned. Victus had infiltrated the Dominator, and after he met up with Kev-Mas the two devised a plan and split up to finally eliminate Caiphas. Victus was to confront Caiphas, and Kev-Mas went to eliminate the Inquisitors. Initially, Kev-Mas and Victus argued over who was to confront Caiphas, but Kev-Mas relented when Sekot reminded him that he need not focus on vengeance. It was during Victus’ battle with Caiphas that he, as well as Kev-Mas realized that he but a mere puppet himself, having been long dead and preserved as a hollow vessel of the will of Lord Cronal. With Victus’ final blow against Caiphas’ reanimated body, he held up a taozin amulet against him to try and detect where Cronal was hiding. He discovered that the Dark Lord was on Rhand, and he set forth a plan to seek his revenge. Part of which included faking the destruction of the Dominator and saving the ship for himself. A promise fulfilled After the battle was over, the combination of his new found freedom and familiar surroundings being in the Thyrsus system Kev-Mas had decided that it was time to finally fulfill the promise he made to the old Thyrsian on Mindor. Together with the help of the Thyrsian Rebels who he helped with their planetary liberation efforts, he recreated the Sun Guard as a mercenary group restored to their original spiritual cause, plus a few bits of doctrine of his own mixed in, some of it influence from Sekot's Grey Jedi philosophies. Like the Thyrsian Special Forces 1158 years prior, Kev-Mas and the Thyrsian Freedom Fighters became the Sun Guard, making their base of operations in what remained of Kev-Mas' former posting on Thyrsus, the Twin Suns Garrison. They expanded upon the former Imperial Garrison base, and rechristened it as Sólvörgilhyum (pronounced sool-voer-gale-hyoom), which is the Thyrsian word for "Sun Guard Home". New recruits Since then, Kev-Mas came across the exiled Echani known as Tadano Nasan. Tadano, who sought to join the Sun Guard as a means to regain his honor and bring a change to his people, came to Sólvörgilhyum, and Kev-Mas agreed to let him take the trials to prove his worthiness.